Needles
by Candy.Slayer
Summary: Ririchiyo is forced to buy a slave at the auction. And it seems that this slave have something secret. Can her love for him help him? Ririchiyo X Soushi.
1. Chapter 1 : The auction

** here! Eto...it seems that there are only about 60 Inu X Boku SS fanfics. As I'm a fan of Inu X Boku SS, I'm writing this story for my own imagination to run. If you stumbled on this story accidently while using 'Search', I recommend you to read this manga and watch the anime. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Inu X Boku!**

* * *

**Needles**

**Chapter 1**

**The auction**

* * *

"Miss Shirakiin. Is there anymore that you want?" A waiter bow before the long dark violet hair lady with purple eyes. He knew he was unlucky to serve the girl before him. "Hmph. You're dismissed." When the waiter heard that order, he panicked immediately. "But..." he protested. "You'll get paid." The girl scoffed. The waiter shuffled away.

"Which are you going to choose?" The man beside her asked. "Papa. I'm not going to choose a slave. I can do everything myself." The girl, Miss Ririchiyo Shirakiin, replied bluntly. "You need a slave. That's an order." Her father laid the demand down and looked at the stage. All the slaves are lined up for them to see before the auction really start. "Even though I'm not going to use it?" The girl scoffed.

"You'll need it." Was her father's reply. She sighed and relaxed into the armchair. It was already dead night 4 o'clock. She was sitting at the VIP terrace at the auction. As the daughter of the Shirakiin house, being a wealthy family of important status, she was always pampered by those around her. This was nothing new. Only that this slave would be hers only.

"Number 15 looks like a quite good one. He's short but muscular enough. But I think your mother will approve of Number 41, see those round deep green orbs that matches with the blue wavy hair? He's a beauty all right." Her father chuckled.

"Hhm? I don't need them." Ririchiyo took a glance and put on her earphones. "You must. Or I'll just choose one for you." Her father concluded. The Shirakiin girl sighed again. She hates all this things. But she'll need to choose one. Or else her father would choose someone she hated more.

"Okay! Now for the auction to start!" The auctioneer stood on the stage with a microphone in his hands. The slaves were dragged back by the guards. Loud clanking of shackles and chains scream through the entire room. A loud applause followed.

"Let's start from Item number 1!" He announces. A boy with long golden locks was pushed onto the stage. He seem frightened, maybe this was his first time. "We'll start from fifty thousand!"

Shouts came from all over. Ririchiyo pressed play. The song started playing. Her legs tapped to the rhythm beat.

After what a seem a long time to Ririchiyo, a boy finally caught her eye.

"Now! Item number 27!" The auctioneer has shouted. And the slave came out.

A boy with pale creamy white skin and silver blonde hair. He was kneeling on stage, wrists tied behind his back with a rope that seemed a bit too tight and leather garters around his thighs. There was a collar around his neck that was strangling him from how tight it was placed. As they forced open his eyes, the crowd started yelling bids. One of the orbs is blue while the other is pale green. He was panting, sweat rolled down his neck and sunk into his white torn rag shirt. His neck glistened with beads of sweat and tears. And no one can miss his slender waist and legs.

Suddenly, the boy turn to look at her, eye's brimmed with tears and pleading sign. Ririchiyo stopped the song and took out her headphones.

As the bid was going up, higher and higher, she slammed her table. "10 million." She spook softly. Everyone quiet down. Even the auctioneer lowered his hammer. "Uhm…10 million going once. 10 million going twice. And sold to Miss Ririchiyo Shirakiin!" He shouted and hit the gavel. The people in the room exchanged secret glances. Is no surprise that no one bid a higher bid than her. Even if they could, they wouldn't have the bravery and courage to do it.

"Shirakiin-sama? Where should we put your newly brought slave?" The waiter earlier came forward. She grunted. "Put him in the trunk." The waiter nodded his head shakily and went away.

"Why did you choose him?" Her father took a sip of the beer he ordered. "You said I can have whoever I want." Ririchiyo said bluntly. "But that eyes are so goddamn eerie." The man laid the glass down. "I don't approve of it." Ririchiyo swished her hair. "Papa. I saw you are going to bid just now. You almost slam the table before me." She smiled evily.

"So can I get going now?" Ririchiyo stood up. The man waved his hands. "Then I shall be going. Do enjoy yourself." She left the place and stuffed some cash to the waiting waiter who opened the door for her.

* * *

**Well, reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 : A slave

**On with the second chappie already! I got this idea when i was eating. It's normal, not really anything but I guess I fill it in. Enjoy the story as always!**

**Disclaimer! I don't Inu X Boku SS!**

* * *

**Needles**

**Chapter 2**

**A slave**

* * *

Him

He was very quiet.

Ririchiyo cursed as she worked her way to finish her paperwork. Even though she's only 15, she needs to learn how to do it as the heir of the family.

"Get me a coffee! I'm starting to feel drowsy!" She snapped and took another file. The slave that stood behind her start moving towards the door of her bedroom. He was still wearing the attire he wore yesterday. Only that the Shirakiin girl untied his hands. "Damn it! What is this about the debts of them?! I thought I went through this file yesterday?!" He heard his mistress cursed as find his way through the mansion. It was sure big. He tried to avoid glances from the other servants, placing his vision at the floor instead.

"Hey. Did you hear? That's the slave Shirakiin-sama brought at the auction!" One voice piped up. "That's him? He's quite handsome neh?" Another giggled. "Hmm? You think so? But he's a slave. Even though we are servants, he is at a level lower than us. He didn't have freedom!" More voices join in the conversation. The boy hurried, as he turned left, he bumped into a teen. "Ah!" He knelt down and lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He squeezes his eyes close, waiting for the impact to come.

"Ah? I didn't see you before. You're new?" The person he bumped into asked. "Ah. Sorry. I need to hurry. See ya later." The man stood up and ran away. The slave let out a sigh of relieve. He hadn't punished him for knocking him down!

* * *

When he entered the room with the cup of coffee. He was astonished to hear his mistress laughing.

"Ah! That's him!" The voice earlier came up again.

"Hmm? Ah. He's the slave papa ordered me to buy." Ririchiyo slumped down to her bed and took the coffee from the slave. "By the way. What's his name?" The man's voice asked lazily.

"Oh. Come to think of that. I haven't asked him. I just brought him yesterday night you know?" Ririchiyo realized. "Hey. You there. What's your name?"

Kneeling down and keeping his head bowed, he replied. "A-anything you which you want to c-call me master. He heard a scoff. "I mean your real name." The Shirakiin cough. There was a long pause. "Mi-Miketsukami S-Soushi." He said at last. Bending his head more. "Oi. Sorinozuka. He's called Soushi. Now what?"

"Soushi? Nice name. I'm Renshou Sorinozuka. Ririchiyo's brother." Ririchiyo pouted. "He's just a neighbor." Renshou laugh it off. "Kid. You fear our presence right? I'm telling you. Is not good to avoid the Shirakiin girl. And raise your head up." When he received no response, he added. "That's an order."

Slowly, Miketsukami tilt his head up and look at them.

Ririchiyo Shirakiin. A girl with dark violet hair that brush past her waist. Purple eyes that shone. Fair skin and long legs.

Renshou Sorinozuka. A scruffy teenage with his long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Slim tan with grassy green eyes. A tattoo traveled down from his left eyebrow till his neck.

"And Ririchiyo. Where's the clothes that you want him to wear?" Sorinozuka yawned.

"Is over here." Ririchiyo took a packet from her drawer. "Go and change."

Miketsukami took the parcel with his hands shakily, then stood still, like waiting from a command from the girl. "I'll show you your room later. For now, change in my bathroom." She sighed.

The silver haired boy walk to the bathroom silently, like a ghost floating in the air. He disappeared into the room and close the door.

"Ririchiyo. Why did you choose him?" Renshou asked. "Hmm? I don't know. I saw him with pleading eyes. It bore through me. So I decided to get the deal over and brought him. I'm getting restless at there you know?" Ririchiyo answered. "Are you really going to put those on him?" Renshou questioned, pointing at the other box Ririchiyo have on hand. "I don't want to. But is a demand from _him_." Ririchiyo gripped the box tightly.

The door click and Miketsukami came out from the bathroom. He was wearing a butler uniform. Standing shyly, he hesitated to move forward.

"Come here." Ririchiyo ordered. He step forward quickly and kneel before her, head touching the floor. "It will be a pain if you don't stand up now." Renshou added. Miketsukami shuffled to his feet, but kept his head bowed, staring at the floor.

Ririchiyo's hand touches his neck and he shivered. Only to found his collar taken out. As the girl hands trailed to his legs and unclasped the garters. Suddenly, he pulled himself away from her.

_He can't bear to be touch by me? _Ririchiyo felt her anger piling up. The slave just keep whimpering cries of 'Sorry', shuddering. "I'll take my leave now. Sort out things with him." Renshou slipped away with a wink. "Oi! Sorinozuka!" Ririchiyo shouted, only to receive a chuckle darting away.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" The boy kept whimpering. Ririchiyo move towards him and grab him by the shirt collar. "I'm sorry, please. Don't punish me!" He kept apologizing, nearly choking and crying. "Miketsukami Soushi? Listen here. I'm your master from today onwards. You'll be following my orders." Ririchiyo state the obvious. He coughed, nodding his head desperately. "I'll send you back if you got any complains." She finished and released him.

"Y-yes master." He coughed again. Ririchiyo started to worry. _I shouldn't have done that just now! _"Oi. Are you all right? Do you have any sickness?" Soushi shook his head. "That's good. Now to finish my job." Ririchiyo take the box from her bed.

"I don't want to do this but is an order from my father." She said as she put a black leather collar around his neck. Soushi cried. "I'm sorry. But I won't tie it too tightly okay?" She fasten it on and took another thing out. As she link the chain to the collar, the boy fight the urge to run away. "I'll protect you from _him_." She took a pair of shackles and chain his legs together. Then, she took another pair and chain his hands loosely.

"Are you alright?" Ririchiyo asked. "Ple-please…I don't want those things on me." He begged. Ririchiyo sighed. "You'll be in bigger trouble if you don't wear it. You don't know how _that man_ is."

"You're done crying now? _He_ want to look at you." The girl pat his head and grab the chain attached to his neck. "Don't. And I mean don't. Anger him." She tugged the chain and wait as Soushi scrambled to his feet, wiping away the tears.

* * *

"Papa? I brought him." Ririchiyo called out when they reached a big room. "Come in."

They walked in and was greeted by two people inside. One women and one man. "Mama? I thought you are still on that trip?" Ririchiyo was baffled, sitting down in front of them and released the boy. Letting him stand behind her.

"Hai. But I finished the entire job there. So he is the one hmm?" The women asked. Soushi kept his head bowed, partly ordered by Ririchiyo, partly his position to do so. "Yes mama. He's the one I brought yesterday." Ririchiyo answered.

"So how was his performance till now?" The man asked. Ririchiyo hesitated. "I haven't used him much. He just stand at the door the whole time. Only that I ordered him to make coffee once. I showed him all the rooms and places here this early morning. He just followed quietly and don't say anything."

"His reaction?" Papa smirked and reached to pull the chains. Soushi tumbled and fell in front of him. Ririchiyo took a glance and kept her face straight. "Hai. Tried to hide away when the chains are fixed on. Overall okay."

"Hmm? Is not really okay for me if he struggled." Papa frown and took a closer look at Soushi. "He's tall and sturdy all right. Handsome too. His mismatched eyes are strange but comforting. And his snowy white hair are smooth too." Mama commented. Soushi fidgeted under their gaze. "I wonder what the reaction to this is?" Papa took something out and clashed it with Soushi.

"Aargh!" Soushi let the cry escape his lips. And the chains clinked together, making sounds like wind chimes. Ririchiyo look like she is going to help him up but stayed perfectly poised. "Stand up." Papa said, smirking. Soushi staggered up. The long thick whip strike again and violated his body. "Pl-please stop…" He cried again as it hit him on the chest, dark black-red blood came rushing out.

"Hmm? I haven't reached the second part and you're already in pain?" Papa grabbed him up and suspend him to a hook on the wall. Soushi struggled in vain. Ririchiyo can't let him do that so she just let out a breath. "Papa. Sorinozuka came today." Papa nearly puked.

"What?! He came? Shit! Who let him in?" While he was raging, Ririchiyo took Soushi from the hook and leave with a hasty goodbye to mama. Mama just smiled softly.

* * *

"Huh…huh…hu…" Soushi panted. "Are you all right?" Ririchiyo locked the door and bend over.

"Y-yes master." Soushi coughed out some blood. "Oi! Are you sure?" The girl panicked. "I'll help you clean the wounds." She offered and took out a first aid kit.

"I'm sorry Shirakiin-sama." He panted and cough again. "We'll deal with this later." She took out the black jacket and loosen the tie. When she wanted to unbutton the shirt, Soushi stopped her hands frailly. "Please don't open it."

"Don't be stupid you fool!" Ririchiyo shook his hands away and tried to unclasp the buttons. Soushi hug himself tightly, not letting himself be seen by her. "Please Shirakiin-sama. I'll apply the medication myself." He begged, taking the bottle from her and turned away shakily.

"…You still can't bear to be touched by me?" Ririchiyo asked. When he heard those words, he turned back. "Onegai! Only this once Shirakiin-sama!" He pleaded. "I think is better for you to go back." She finished. Soushi widened his eyes.

"Please don't send me back there! Anything, anywhere but there!" He pleaded, kneeling on the ground, pulling Ririchiyo's hand. "Master Shirakiin-sama! I promise I'll do anything you want!" He cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" Ririchiyo tried to pull herself away from the crying teen. "Please Shirakiin-sama! Don't send me back! I won't disappoint you anymore!" He begged again. She took a deep breath and count to ten.

"Just quiet down will you?" She spoke calmly, taking a key and a packet. "Stop crying. Okay, I'll let you to put the medication yourself. And here's another set of clothes." Miketsukami look at her with grateful eyes. She bend down and unlock the hand shackles for him to complete the task easier. Wiping away his tears, Ririchiyo sighed and sat on the bed and flip on her cell phone.

As she was checking her messages, the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi? Ririchiyo Shirakiin here." She said.

"Ririchiyo." A stern voice called. "Be careful of your actions."

"…Yes oto-san." She replied. "I'm sorry."

"Hmph! That's that. Have you finished the paperwork yet?"

"I'll finish it before night." She gripped the phone tightly.

"If you don't, you'll know what will happen to the Ayakashi Kan members won't you?" The voice chuckled.

"…I'll finish it." Ririchiyo pressed 'End call'.

She felt some water starting to leak out of her eyes. Wiping it away, she stood up and positioned herself in front of her work desk and started reading the piles of papers.

* * *

**Is kinda mixed messed chapter. Oh well, hope it work out. **

**Reviews please! Not that it matters since i'm already happy that you read it till here. But still, reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Numb

**Eto...I finally finished chapter 3! Warning, there is torture scenes in here...Don't say I didn't warn you. If you hate tortures, don't read. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**Needles**  
**Numb**

* * *

Shuffling voices came from the papers and Ririchiyo stretch, happy that she finished her workload just in time.

"Miss Shirakiin, is time for dinner." One of the servants knocked at the door.

"Wait a while." Ririchiyo insert the documents into a clear holder. "Miketsukami-kun." She called to the sleeping teen on the floor. "Hai? Where am I…" He trailed off, rubbing his eyes. "Master Shirakiin!" He yelped and stood up, terrified. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sleep in!" He apologized.

Ririchiyo clasped the shackles on his hands again. "I'm going to eat dinner. Just be quiet and stand behind me the whole time and you'll be all right." She walked out of the room, Miketsukami following her.

"Miss Shirakiin. I'll be escorting you tonight." The servant outside bowed. The Shirakiin nodded her head in acknowledgement. The servant lead her to the dining room, after she pulled her chair out, she left hurriedly.

"Oh? You're here? I thought you are still rushing through the piles of papers." Her father smirked, glancing at her.

"I've finished it." Ririchiyo replied stoutly. Forking a piece of cherry tomato and dipped it in the sauce before eating it. "What is the slave doing during the time?" Papa asked. "Nothing." Ririchiyo swallowed it and spooned some curry rice.

"Hand in the work into your father office as usual can you?" Mama said. "I will." Ririchiyo tasted the rice. "Kotarou cooking is good as usual." She commented.

Kotarou Kawasumi. A young boy who is mature for his age, came out. "I'm happy that you like it. I'll be going back. I shall leave everything to them. Goodbye." He said. "Yeah. I'll visit you after I'm free." Ririchiyo answered. He nodded and went away.

"Ririchiyo. Send the slave to deliver the documents to me." Said Papa. She froze, thinking of the circumstance. "I'll send it myself." She replied.

"No. Have him to send it. I won't take 'No' for the answer no matter what."

"I'll send him in after I'm done with him." Ririchiyo spoke softly.

The rest of the meal finished in silence.

* * *

"Miketsukami-kun? Are you hungry?" Ririchiyo asked as they entered the room. A slight breeze is blowing from the open window that she forgotten to close. The sakura tree that she planted outside haven't blossom yet. The leaves make a 'Swish…swish…" sound. With the wind as the conductor.

"What is your wish for the answer to that question? Shirakiin-sama?" The teen asked after a silence.

"I don't want it to be like that! I want you to answer the question in your own way!" Ririchiyo burst out. "Now answer it!"

A long silence fell, everything seem to stood still. Only a angry Ririchiyo near the door and a shocked slave.

"I'm sorry if what I said anger you, Shirakiin-sama." He dropped to his knees. "Please forgive me."

"Are you a idiot or what?! I'm asking you are you hungry or not! Uh…Even I know the answer to that obvious question…But answer it! God damn it. I don't even know why did I pity you in the first place." She huffed, crossing her arms together.

"I'm really sorry Shirakiin-sama. But your care are wasted if used on a lowly slave like me." Soushi whispered, keeping his head on the floor. "But yes. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since about 8 or 9 days."

"8 or 9?!" Ririchiyo slid to her knees and shook his shoulders. "Oi. Are you sure? That's so long ago!" She exclaimed. Soushi manage to squeeze out a small smile. "I'm still okay Shirakiin-sama. They feed me once time a week."

"Is heaven that you haven't die from malnutrition!" She exclaimed. "You don't know the whole story." His leg wobbled from kneeling. "Sit up. You'll drop." Ririchiyo help him to sit up and walked to her drawer. "I haven't expect this but…eat some biscuit first." She throw some packets of biscuit to the boy who catch it weakly.

"Arigato Shirakiin-sama." He clasped the packets tightly. "Arigato."

"Hai hai. Eat it quickly and help me deliver the files. You heard the conversation haven't you?" Ririchiyo search for the files. She forgotten where she left it earlier. Soushi munched the biscuit quickly and threw the packets to a small cute dustbin in the girl's room.

"Here are the files. You remember the way right? Be careful." Ririchiyo handed the teen some file and wishes him good luck.

"Yes Shirakiin-sama." He left the room, running, so that he could complete this task faster.

He reached the destination and knock the door twice. After a comfirmation that he can enter, he opened the door and saw blackness.

"So you're here… Let's have some fun, shall we?" The files fell from his hands as someone gripped his wrists tightly.

"It-It hurts!" He whined. "Ara ara. Let's start, shall we?" Papa pulled him to a trap door behind a big picture of the Shirakiin family.

"Where are you bringing me to?" Miketsukami tumbled and fell. The older man grunted and drag him in. The rough cement floor brushed against his thin skin and reopened the wounds earlier. Murky bloods came pouring out. "Aargh!" The white head teen screamed. Sure he have been punished like this before. But he can't get use to it.

"Urusai!" Ririchiyo's father shouted and took a whip out. The sound of Miketsukami's chains made a tantrum. The man heaved the boy up and handcuffed him to a long chain using a pair of handcuffs. "That should do it." He grinned and walked behind him. "Let's get you to the top shall we?" Papa cranked the lever one by one. The metal bite into his pale frail skin, making it swollen purplish-red. Thick dark red blood came trailing down like rain trails.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" Soushi cried as he was lift off the floor, finally touching the ceiling. The metal bit into his wrist more. "Is very simple. I want you from the start. But I can't say it after my precious daughter have placed her bid, can I?" The senior came forward and trailed his hands all over the boy. "I know what scars you have under this piece of cloth. Scars which you refuse to show to my dear Ririchiyo. You're scared. Scared and terrified. But if you come into my arms, you'll be comfort. In my ways." He smirked at the kid.

"I-I-I won't…" Miketsukami mumbled. "Huh? What did you say?!" The whip landed on his abdomen, making him tear away. "You should be grateful I haven't tell Ririchiyo about this. You'll be thrown away like a piece of garbage. And when I'm here to help you, you're going to turn me away?" He asked, while getting a box from the drawer near them. "Don't! Don't tell Master Shirakiin-sama!" The younger boy pleaded. Papa shuffled through the box and produced a black silk cloth. He tied

"There's only more to add if you speak again…" Papa trailed off, landing a other kind of whip on his hips. "A-ah!" Miketsukami whined a little. "This whip is specially made. You didn't feel any pain just now right? It'll come later. When it is clashed with objects, or in your position, skin, it will make you feel numb. But it only last for ten minutes. Enjoy it before time is up." He smirked. Clashing the whip to the frail boy's body over and over again.

Miketsukami panted. Sweat rolling down like marbles dancing on the skin. Innocent red liquid form a river and trailed down. Velvet red blood drops dripped, making noises like rain falling onto puddles, in his case, the puddles of blood. He winced. His whole body felt numb. Very numb. The pain later will be horrifying. "Pl-Please…Stop it…I'm-I'm…tired." He pleaded and start drifting to Never land.

"I'm not going to let you fall asleep." Papa smirked and poured a cup of blazing hot water on the boy. When the water trickled and reached the wounds slowly and slowly, the wounds burst into life and the victim screamed. "Aargh! Onegaii! A-ah! Ouch! I-i-itaiii!"

"5,4,3,2,1…" Papa counted and Miketsukami almost screamed the whole house down. "It seems that the whip's poison is starting to fit in." The captor chuckled and stuffed the teen mouth with a ball-gag. He buckled the strap on and laughed. "The poison is actually salt. You know what happens when salt is rubbed on a raw wound. Don't you. I think even slaves like you should understand."

"Hn…" Miketsukami tried to scream again but it was deliciously caught by the gag. "Shit! Is time for my meeting with the damn old yakuza now!" Papa took a glance at his watch and cursed. "I'll let you off this time. And…you have your _master_ to blame." He purposely make the last line louder, knowing Ririchiyo is outside the trap door. "Well, I'll be good enough to untie you from the chain." He continued, making the chain lower, and unhooking the boy.

"I hope you have enjoy this night." He smirked and loosen the blindfold, only to found the boy looking at him with terror in his eyes, but eyelids dropping by each minute. "Let's play again soon."

Footsteps pitter and patter away.

* * *

She was not shocked to find her slave at her door the next morning, tied with a piece of red velvet ribbon with a card hanging on it. But shocked to know how his body is violated. Every bruise, every scar, every wound, shines on the pale skin, taking the limelight.

"Miketsukami-kun! Miketsukami Soushi!" She collapsed to the floor and hug him tightly. "I'll need to bring you to them…" She murmured and flipped her cell on. "Renshou!"

* * *

**Hehe...here is a little hint~Some more characters are appearing in the next chapter. And thanks for the reviews. Even I guess you hate me now for this crappy storyline. TT_TT**


End file.
